


Answered Prayers

by GracelessTevy



Series: The Tevy Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Pegging, Self Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cast down by her own kin, Tevy has been living an eternal life among human kind for centuries, wings burned off with holy fire and barely even a trace of Grace left within her.  In a fit of incredible depression and loneliness, she prays to the Heavens for an angel to come and smite her down, to end her suffering.   </p>
<p>Instead of ending her life, the angel who comes to her, Gabriel, takes her in, with the help of Balthazar, to care for her and show her how beautiful life on Earth can really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Anyone is Listening...

Tears streamed down her face as Tevy gazed up at the night sky in the pouring rain. She was huddled underneath a giant oak tree in the middle of a dense forest. She honestly had no idea where she even was. All she could think about was how alone she felt. It had been several lifetimes that she had been bound to Earth, wingless and missing half of her Grace, banished from Heaven. Banished from home.

Where was her father? How could he let this happen to her? She thought he was supposed to accept her. Protect her. Its not like she had behaved like The Morning Star… She just didnt want to fight. She wanted to be free… But instead, her kin thought it best to cast her down. Afraid and alone. Living a human life forever.

"Please…" She cried, "I need help… I can't live like this anymore… If anyone is listening, just get down here and kill me…" Nothing but silence followed her prayer. Tevy hung her head, clutching her knees and shivering from the cold rain. No one was listening. They never did.

Moments later, a figure of a man appeared in a blinding flash of light. As they stepped closer, Tevy noticed an obvious silhouette of a pair of wings. Could it be? Another angel finally answering her prayer?

She crawled forward and kneeled upright. "I'm ready," she cried, "Just do it quickly…"

"I'm not here to kill you," The angel spoke, his voice soft and calming. "Stand up."

Tevy looked up as she slowly stood. The radiant light had vanished now and she could see his clearly. "G...Gabriel?" she gasped. He smiled at her softly and touched her shoulder, teleporting them to the front of a vast mansion. Judging by the weather, they were not too far away from where she had been. Gabriel wrapped her arm around Tevy, his vast, golden wing above her head, covering her from the raging storm.

"Balthazar!" He called out to a man on the porch who turned and met them on the steps with a big towel, immediately wrapping Tevy up and guiding her inside.

Once inside, Gabriel locked the front door and sighed, "Tevy, right?"

Tevy nodded, shaking and soaking wet. "Yes… Thank you, I think."

"You're lucky this place is warded for miles from the ears of Heaven." The man Gabriel called Balthazar said, his voice laced in a European accent, "Other angel's might not be so kind as we are."

"I'm sorry… I just… I really dont have anything to live for anymore."

"Don't say that." Gabriel said, taking her hand and guiding her over to a big reclining chair in front of a huge bay window facing the forest. She sat down. "There is always something to live for, even for us angels." He handed her a mug of hot chocolate that he had just pulled out of thin air. She held it close, warming her hands.

"I dont have anyone, Gabriel." She looked him in the eyes, a little uneasy. She had never spoken to an Archangel before. "I'm alone and I am tired of it…"

"You're not alone anymore" Balthazar stepped from behind the chair, "You're kin to us, Tevy. Gabe and I have been hiding on Earth for centuries now, you can be assured we arn't like the know-it-all, stuck up angels in Heaven."

She looked from Balthazar to Gabriel who was smiling sweetly at her. "You can stay with us." He said, getting up and walking into the other room.

"How long have you been down here on your own?" Balthazar asked as he picked up a towel began to dry her hair for her.

"I don't know…" Tevy sighed, "Forever?"

"She wasn't in heaven very long after her creation," Gabriel entered the room with a bottle of white wine and three glasses, walking over to Tevy and placing them on the coffee table. "Zachariah was so enraged that she wanted nothing to do with being a warrior for the Garrison or following any of his orders that he felt it was more necessary to burn off her wings and cast her down instead of simply taking her grace."

Tevy sighed as she presented what was left of her poor wings to them. All that was left was two stumps about 2 feet long with a joint in the middle, the skin was scarred from burning and the ends jagged as though her burning wings were broken off while in flames.

Balthazar poured her a glass of wine and took away her hot chocolate. "I think this calls for something a little stronger than hot cocoa." He said as he kneeled in front of her, putting his hands on her leg as she sipped at the wine. Gabriel followed him and looked up at her sympathetically. "What has happened to our heaven?" Balthazar sighed.

Tevy looked down at her 'brothers'. The feeling of family hadn't ever come over her when she thought of the Angels. Yet here were two of them, one of which an Archangel, both of them willing to stand by her and comfort her even if she hadn't ever done anything for heaven. She couldn't help but smile.

They both smiled back as both of their sets of wings appeared behind them, Gabriel's were massive and gold, almost shining in the darkness. Balthazar's were smaller and a beautiful shade of bluish grey. Tevy almost dropped her glass as she sat up slowly, almost entranced by the sight. They both knew how much she wished to see wings again by the look in her eyes. Gabriel took her glass as she reached out to touch both of their wings at once, one hand gently ran through Gabriel's feathers as the other caressed Balthazar's. The boys both inhaled sharply at the touch, making them grip her thighs tightly. Tevy had almost forgotten how intimate it was to touch another angel's wings. She pushed her hands into their feathers, petting and softly rustling them. After a moment, the boys stood up before her.

Balthazar walked himself over to a giant L shaped couch and sat in the corner, leaning back and spreading his legs as he unbuttoned his shirt looking at Tevy with beckoning eyes.

Tevy couldn't even react before Gabriel scooped her up as if she weighed nothing, carrying her over to the couch and placing her on her rump in between Balthazar's legs who immediately wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck, she turned her head and without a second thought their lips met and then parted, his tongue softly making his way in her mouth. Seconds later she felt Gabriel crawl over her and gently grab her chin, taking her away from his brother and looking into her eyes for a moment, smiling, before kissing her tenderly himself. Tevy moaned into Gabriel's lips as she felt Balthazar nip and kiss at her neck again as he reached forward and gripped her hand, holding it tight and Gabriel did the same with her other hand as he parted her lips with his tongue, the other hand holding her cheek and caressing it softly. Their wings had slowly curved inward and overlapped, creating a wall around them of angelic feathers. Tevy had never felt so safe in her entire life.

Balthazar ran his free hand up Tevy's back and over the base of her wing and began rubbing the short appendage gingerly, making her let out a soft moan. Both Balthazar and Gabriel laughed softly in response to her sounds. Gabriel lifted his head from her lips and looked her in the eyes. "Feel better yet, sweet heart?"

Tevy could barely breathe. There was so many emotions and sensations flowing through her. She nodded slightly, Balthazar still rubbing her sensitive wings, he began to lick and kiss them now as well. Gabriel, didn't stop smiling as he sat up, prying off his shirt. Tevy blushed deeply seeing him shirtless. His vessel was just as Heavenly as she would expect a high ranking angel to look like.

Balthazar gently pulled up on Tevy's shirt, helping her take it off and then unhooking her bra. Gabriel waited for her to approve and then pulled her bra off too. Balthazar fidgeted to sit up and Tevy turned around, straddling him, pressing her bare front on his before going in to kiss him again. She could feel the corners of his mouth arch up in a grin as he snuck his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her wings again. She grinded her hips and she could feel his bulge underneath her hardening as she reached out to play with their feathers again, making them both moan.

Gabriel straddled Bathazar's legs behind Tevy and pressed his bare chest on her back, sending Balthazar's hands to her front, gripping her breasts as he kissed her. Gabriel began kissing her neck and resting his hands on her hips, his hot breath cascading over her.

Tevy moaned again into Balthazar's lips and she could feel one of Gabriel's hands venture down to his fly to unzip it. Seconds later she felt him rub his erect cock on her back before standing up again. Balthazar lifted Tevy up off of his lap and laid her down in his place in the corner of the couch. Gabriel, now completely unclothed, crawled up to her on one side, kissing her body and picking at her pants. She obeyed and slipped out of them and her panties. Gabriel kissed her hips and worked his way up to her lips. She kissed him back tenderly as Balthazar, also unclothed, slid up on the other side of her, kissing her neck and shoulders as he rubbed her naked body. Gabriel's hand ran down her chest, belly and finally, slowly over her groin and to her labia, his middle finger sliding between them. He moaned softly and smiled at the feeling of how wet they had made her.

"Oh Gabriel..." Tevy moaned sweetly as he began to rub her clit in a circular motion. Balthazar watched as he continued to caress her body and nip as her shoulder. His dick pressed up against Tevy's hip, hard and reddening with excitement.

Tevy slowly reached down to touch Balthazar's eager cock, gripping it gently and beginning to stroke it. He gasped lightly at her touch and kissed her passionately as she pleasured him. While she wasn't looking, Gabriel snuck himself down to her vulva. Tevy gasped and moaned sweetly into Balthazar's lips as she felt Gabriel's tongue flatten against the bottom of her labia and slowly trail up to her clitoris before he parted them with a finger, slipping it inside gently and beginning to finger her.

Tevy moaned again, still stroking Balthazar. Pre cum ran over her fingers making them more slick. He moaned softly, fondling her breast and nipping her lips. Her sounds pushing him closer to the edge.

Gabriel slipped another finger in and began to pump more rapidly, adding his tongue on her clit to the list of sensations exploding inside her. Her smell, tastes and sounds were delightfully overwhelming to him. Running his other hand over his cock, Gabriel felt a thick drop of pre making its way down his shaft. He couldn't wait any longer and began stroking himself as he pleasured her, moaning desperately into her labia.

Tevy could see how close Balthazar was to cumming as she looked in his eyes. She kissed him once more before moaning the words, "cum for me, Balthazar.". And as if that was all it took, he gripped the back of her head and kissed her tenderly, moaning gruffly as his dick throbbed, releasing his seed over Tevy's hip.

She moaned louder as Gabriel became rougher with her pussy, a wave of warmth washed over her body and she could feel herself about to climax. "G-Gabriel...I..." The second he heard his name, Gabriel curved his fingers up and hit her sweet spot, causing a rush of warm fluid to flow from within her. She moaned loud and submissively as she came. Her juices running off of Gabriel's chin and onto his cock. He hadn't planned to stop pleasuring her, but a moment later she flipped onto her tummy and faced Gabriel, who was looking at her with desperate, amber eyes. Tevy smiled and nudged his hand away, taking over for him. He sighed in pleasure as he rubbed her cheek, gazing into her eyes as she stroked him.

Balthazar smiled, laying behind Tevy. He knew exactly what would put Gabriel over the edge. With a soft touch on her vagina, Balthazar willed her to orgasm once again. Tevy's face reflected her pleasure, as well as the shocked but sweet sounds that's escaped her lips. Seeing (and hearing) her cum in front of him did indeed push Gabriel to orgasm. Moaning deeply and cursing in Enochian, he let himself cum into her hand, his cock throbbing hard as he did so.

Moments after, Tevy found herself between the two of them, cuddled close to her. She began to yawn and Balthazar questioned, "you're half human, you sleep don't you?"

She nodded sleepily as Gabriel pulled a blanket over them that she swore he manifested from thin air.

"Sleep," Gabriel said softly, "We won't go anywhere."

Tevy smiled and huddled into Gabriel's chest, holding his hands as Balthazar wrapped his arms around her. Before she knew it, she had drifted fast asleep.


	2. Something New

Tevy awoke the next morning on the couch she had passed out on between her brothers. Before her eyes opened, she could smell something sweet, like strawberries and sugar, and she felt the soft touch of fingers combing through her hair. Her eyes finally opened slowly to the sight of Gabriel sitting up next to her, petting her hair with one hand and holding a bright red lollipop with the other, licking at it happily. Balthazar was laying with his head on her stomach, legs crossed and laughing as quietly as he could at something Gabriel must have just said before she came to consciousness. Both of them in nothing but denim jeans, their wings were hidden from sight.

Gabriel was the first to notice Tevy's eyes had opened. "Morning, sis," he said with a smile. Balthazar flipped over on his stomach to look at her. "Told ya we wouldn't go anywhere."

"Well he's lying," Balthazar added, "I did have to get up and get the big baby his candy."

Gabriel smiled with the lolli between his teeth and put a huge jar of sweets next to Tevy. She laughed and snatched a blue lollipop for herself.

"Hells yeah!" Gabriel said, dragging out the word 'Hells', "Thats my girl!" He rustled her hair and giggled, making Balthazar roll his eyes and smile before getting up. She couldn't believe this was real. People, no, other Angels who seemed to care about her. Tevy popped the lolli in her mouth and sucked happily at its sweet taste, playing with it in her mouth a little. Gabriel's breath hitched softly as he watched her mouth. "God, you're cute, but don't do that in front of me, Tevy…" he whispered.

"Oh?" She pulled the blue lolli from her mouth with a pop and licked it seductively. "Why not, Gabe?" He smiled at the use of a nickname from her and chuckled nervously.

"Leave the poor angel alone, Tevy," Balthazar laughed, "He's got a weakness for provocative behavior with candy." Gabriel stuck the lollipop back in his mouth and turned bright red and Tevy giggled, biting her lip.

"I'll have to remember that, thanks B."

Balthazar paused and then smiled, shaking his head at what she just called him before speaking, "I'll catch you two later." He leaned in and kissed Tevy on the head before walking out the door. Tevy heard the beating of his wings from outside as he flew away.

"I should probably go," Tevy started, "I don't want to be a bother to you." Gabriel grabbed her hand and looked into her emerald green eyes.

"I don't want you to go," Gabriel said, completely serious, "And if you have to, I would really love it if you would come back…"

Tevy's heart skipped. "What like…"

"You can stay with us… I mean, if you want to…"

"I…" Tevy didn't know what to say. She did have a place to live but it was miserable. "I don't know what to say… yes?" She laughed and played with her hair nervously. "I mean… I'm keeping my place but… I'd love to come stay with you guys here and there."

Gabriel kissed her forehead lovingly, "That makes me incredibly happy to hear. You're our family, Tevy. We wouldn't dream of casting you out."

* * *

The warm spring air never felt so good rushing over the bald sides of her head as Tevy strutted down the street to her favorite breakfast joint in town. It had been so long since she had spent time with people at all she forgot how good it felt to feel wanted at all. It was a like whole different world, actually feeling happy. Or was it the sexual encounter that made her feel on top of the world.

She sat down at a table by the window and watched the people walk by. She was never able to decide if she loved being half human or hated it. The waitress brought her the usual, pancakes and eggs with orange juice. She thought eating was a burden and all, but god did she love pancakes. Sleeping was kind of a burden to but the thought of being awake all the time made her stomach turn. So maybe being partially human wasnt so bad.

As she brought a bite of the pancakes laced with boysenberry syrup to her lips, the rush of sweet flavor washed over her taste buds. Sweet. A smile spread over her face and she giggled to herself like a swooned school girl. The thought of something so sweet reminded her of Gabriel. She shook her head, scared of letting herself trust someone. But there was something about him that made it so easy to trust him. Balthazar too. Perhaps it was just that they were her kin.

* * *

Tevy returned to her apartment, sighing as she opened the door to a one room, studio, with nothing but her mattress on the floor and her little make shift kitchen. She groaned to herself as she flopped onto the mattress. Maybe this place was the key to her misery.

Moments later she heard a knock at her window. "The hell…" she said to herself, realising that her apartment is on the 6th floor. She looked over and shot up in shock, "BALTHAZAR, WHAT THE FUCK?!" She rushed to the big window and threw it open, grabbing his hand and yanking him in. "Dude, someone could see you!"

Balthazar laughed as he closed his wings and stepped into her home. "Relax! Humans can't see me!"

She paused and then looked at him quizzically, "Really? You can do that?"

"Duh!" He laughed as he walked farther into her loft, looking around at every inch of it. "You know you really are welcome to come stay with Gabriel and I."

Tevy scoffed and shut the window before haphazardly trying to pick up various pieces of trash and underwear that were scattered around the floor. "Yeah, I know its not pretty, but,"

"You're afraid," He cut her off, "That we will betray you. That's it isn't it."

She shuffled her feet and huffed, "Well you know I don't really have the best track record with people."

"We aren't people."

"Well then in that case you know my track record with angels too…"

Balthazar grabbed her hands and pulled her close, "Don't you dare compare us to those who cast you down from heaven. We are different, just like you and I know you can tell, you can feel it inside. You might not understand why or how but you know you can trust us."

"Why are you so desperate for my trust?"

"Perhaps Gabriel and I are just as desperate to feel needed just as you did…"

Tevy lowered her eyes and clenched her jaw tight, trying not to let her eyes well with tears. Balthazar lifted her chin and pushed her hair back. "Tevy, sweet heart…"

Tevy lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him. Balthazar hesitated before wrapping his arms around her too. "I'm sorry." she said, tears falling silently from her eyes. "I just have been so alone for so long…"

Balthazar gripped her tighter, his wings wrapped around her as well as he pet her head, consoling her. "I've not had anyone to call a friend since the night that I fell…" She cried into his shirt, "I've been using my body to get money from willing men, last night was the first and only time I've felt a man's touch in a kind way and the only time anyone has really seemed to care about. I know that we only spent one night together, but you don't have any idea how hard its been not to commit sin and off myself, B, you both saved me and I have been at war with myself all day trying to decide whether or not this was even okay to feel like this…"

"Thats the best part of living under Heaven's radar, Tevy," Balthazar said, softly, "Living a life of feeling. We can do whatever we want, who ever we want to, and if you and Gabe are the only angels along for the ride, so be it, the two of you mean the world to me."

"But we've only just met."

"You're family. It doesnt matter how long I have known you. I wouldn't ever feel this way about just any being, but a renegade angel like myself. We will come to know each other better in time, but for now all that matters is feeling and living free."

* * *

Tevy walked in the front door of the vast house, locking it behind her. As she walked into the living room where she had passed out the night before, Gabriel peeked around the chair he was perched in, a sucker hanging half out of his mouth. Closing the book he was reading, he got up to greet her, hugging her the second she was in front of him.

"Gunna have to get used to that." She grunted as he squeezed her tight,

"Tevy," Gabriel sounded upset, "Balthazar told me what you said when he came to you. I'm so sorry if we scared you or overwhelmed you in some way."

"No, Gabriel," She said, "It's okay, really, after thinking about it and talking with him, it actually is quite nice having someone to call family."

Gabriel smiled and let go of the hug, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. "Where are we going now?" Tevy laughed as Gabriel guided her up the stairs, shooting her a look over his shoulder and smiling. He opened a door a the end of the hall upstairs to a large bedroom, a big four post bed sat in the middle with a side table next to it, adorned with a lamp and a small bowl filled with blue lollipops.

"It's yours if you want it, Tev." Gabriel smiled at her and walked in, sitting on the bed, "Anything you want added just tell me and I'll make it true."

Tevy laughed and walked over to the bed, sliding herself onto it and giggling happily, "Thank you so much, Gabriel! It's so comfy."

He couldn't stop smiling as she rolled around in the giant bed. "I'm glad you like it," he said as he got up and began walking out of the room.

"Wait," Tevy said, "Don't go…"

Gabriel stopped in his tracks and smiled to himself, before turning around and facing her again. "Oh?"

Tevy blushed as his golden eyes met hers, "If… that's okay."

Gabriel slid into the bed next to her, propping himself up on and elbow, "Its more than okay." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly before nipping them gently, making her giggle and wrap her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. He rolled back over onto his side, facing her and holding her hands, kissing her nose and smiling while looking into her eyes.

"Gabe…" Tevy spoke softly.

"Tevy," he answered, still smiling.

"Will you tell me about father?"

Gabriel's smile faded for a moment, letting out a sigh before kissing her tenderly once more and began telling a story he hadn't told in a very long time.

 


	3. More of You

Rain thumped against the roof above her. Tevy sat in the giant bay window, watching it pour down like it did the night she came to this place. Truth was, she loved the rain, it made her s mile when she watched it and it made her feel like dancing when she could feel it in her skin. It ha d been a few weeks since they had taken her in. She would come and go but they always made sure she was happy. They spent the nights partying, dancing and singing, just living. She was growing to know and love her brothers, not sure how she ever got along without them.

She was completely content watching the rain, a sucker in her mouth, cuddled up in a blanket on the wide window sill, locked in a trance with a smile on her face. Gabriel stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed, watching her. A loud crash of thunder struck and he could almost see her spine tingling as she sighed, lifting her head and closing her eyes, letting the sound ripple through her whole body.

She let the blanket fall off of her shoulder, exposing her bare, incredibly pale skin. The s trap of her tank top and bra also slid off her shoulder as she lifted her hand to pull the lolli from her lips with a pop, proceeding to tongue seductively at the sweet treat. Gabriel bit his lip and wondered if she knew he was watching her. He shifted his stance slightly, his groin beginning to ache already.

A hand gripped his shoulder and Balthazar laid his chin on his brother's shoulder, grinning and speaking telepathically to him. "Go get her, Gabriel," Balthazar's voice spoke inside his head, "I know how badly you want her, why wait any longer?"

"She looks so peaceful," Gabriel thought, channeling it into Balthazar's mind, "Look at her, watching the rain, tell me she doesn't look completely at peace. I don't want to ruin that."

"Look at the way she's ravaging that lollipop. Brother you know somewhere inside her s he wants you too. After the taste of her you got the first night she was here," Balthazar grabbed his brother's hip, "The parts of you she saw, the sounds she made because of how you touched her, you're both curious, longing, and I can smell it on both of you."

"Please, Balthazar,"

"Remember how tight she was around your fingers?" Gabriel gasped softly, memories of that night starting to pour into his mind as Balthazar went on, "Remember how eager her body w as when we touched her, how easy it was to make her cum, those noises that sang from her core as you pushed her over the edge, the way she looked at you as she pleasured you into your own orgasm."

Gabriel swallowed hard as he felt his pants tighten. "Brother, please stop…"

" Don't you want to make her feel even better than before? Feel her tightness wrapped around something else…" Balthazar let his finger slip lower, grazing over his brother's hard bulge ma king his breath quicken, "Go get her."

Balthazar tapped Gabriel's bulge before pushing him forward, sending him stumbling into the room. He regained composure and took a deep breath before attempting to keep his cool as he walked softly over to her.

Tevy turned her head and faced him, "Gabriel," she said, popping the lollipop out of her mouth again. "You okay?" He sat down in front of her and took her hands.

"I'm fine," he smiled, hoping she hadn't noticed his erection. "You like the rain?"

Tevy smiled and nodded happily, "Its one of my very favorite things. I love to play in it, watch it, it makes me happy."

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers. The two of them appearing in a small clearing in the forest, the rain pouring down on both of them. Tevy laughed, holding her hands out catching the rain. She craned her head and let it wash over her, her face reflecting her euphoria. Gabriel smiled as he pushed his hair from his face, taking his shirt off and tossing it under a tree.

" We could have walked, silly," Tevy laughed, as she let herself fall back into the soft grass, the sky opening up, letting the sun shine down in the pouring rain. Tevy could barely breathe, she was so happy.

Gabriel couldn't stop smiling as he watched her, sliding himself down next to her on his tummy after a moment. She propped herself onto her side to face him and looked into his bright, amber e yes. The sun lit up their skin and she watched the rain stream down his bare, muscular arms, his eyes following a single bead of water as it ran over her collarbone and down in between he r breasts.

"I know you we re watching me back at the house," Tevy said, smiling brightly.

Gabriel smiled nervously and sighed, "So you were doing all that on purpose, weren't you?"

"What?" she asked, "with the sucker? Of course."

Gabriel shifted himself closer to her, pushing his dripping hair back again, "Now why," he pushed her drenched hair back as well, "Would you wanna do a thing like that in front of little old me?"

Tevy bit her lip and beckoned him to lean down, whispering into his ear. She barely finished her sentence before he pressed his lips into hers tenderly and pushed her to the ground, holding himself above her and kissing her passionately. She attempted to wiggle out of her clothe s but Gabriel was too impatient, he snapped his fingers and they were both completely naked. He traced her body with his finger, uttering sweet nothings in Enochian, making her blush before she pushed him up, onto his knees. She crawled up to him and gripped his strong thighs, kissing his lips once again before focusing lower on his body. She peeked up at him as she leveled her head with his member, his amber eyes eager with desire as he watched her lick his hard cock from the base to its head, slowly. The rain still cascading down on them , making her body shimmer in the fading light.

Gabriel let out a soft moan as she eased his cock over her tongue and into her mouth, just as he had seen her do with the lollipop. As she pushed his length as far back as it would go, he groaned, " Oh, Hell yeah…" and moaned again, gripping her hair and pumping softly in her mouth. He ha d waited to feel this since the first time she had teased him with a sucker.

Gabriel threw his head back, overwhelmed with pleasure. The feeling of the rain falling gently over them and her tongue exploring every inch of his cock made his head spin, he tried to speak but English was lost on him in the moment and only Enochian words poured from his lips. Tevy peeked up again to see his vast golden wings spread out behind him and then fall slowly to his sides, relaxing, but not hiding anymore. Tevy continued to suck and lick at Gabriel's cock as sh e reached out to grab his wing and pull it closer, fondling his feathers. He writhed and moaned deeper, pushing her head farther down on his cock. Gabriel looked back down at her and watched her enjoy his manhood, then looking at the rest of her body, bending forward to pleasure hi m. This wasn't enough, he needed more of her.

The archangel suddenly lifted her up off of him and laid her down in the grass again. He hovered over her, kissing her neck and rubbing her body. "Adagita ol barinu elasa…" He was asking if he could have her, panting heavily, a look of desperation and desire on his face, his cock throbbing above he r opening. She nodded and he gripped her cheek, kissing her passionately as he guide d himself to her labia, softly pushing into her. As his head popped in, Gabriel moaned deeply, placing his forehead against her's. She moaned to him sweetly as his entire length became buried inside her.

"Oh, Gabriel…" She moaned his name submissively as he pushed as far in as he could, his head practically pushing threw her cervix. She gripped his arm tightly as he began to pump himself in and out of her, beg inning slowly but quickening with every moan that rang through his ears. His wings curved around them and Tevy gripped one of them, pulling it close again and holding a large bundle of his feathers like a pillow, pressing her cheek into them and gazing up at him. She moaned louder as he began to thrust deeper and rougher into her, he could feel her moaning vibrating through all of his feathers, into the bones of his massive wings and finally deep into his spine, sending shivers all over his body. He moaned deeply after every sound she made, the feeling of her sounds resonating through him driving him mad.

Tevy watched as Gabriel pounded himself into her, his muscles tensing everywhere on his body as pleasure rippled throughout both of them. The rain and his movements had caused his hair to fall over his forehead. She watched as a drop of water fell from his hair and onto his nose, running down over his lips. One hand reached up to grab his cheek and guide him back down to her lips, kissing him tenderly again as he fucked her.

As he kissed her, he pushed as deep as he could into her, both of them moaning desperately into each others lips. Tevy was so close, she could feel herself slipping into ecstasy. Gabriel arched himself slightly as he plowed back into her, only this time rubbing the front wall of her warm, tight pussy, hitting her g-spot with every pump. Tevy arched her back and cried out his name as she hit her climax, pulling his feathers roughly and sending shivers all over his body. Gabriel watched her as she shook in pleasure, he could feel himself building up to finish as well.

Before he knew it, Gabriel was being pushed back up on his knees and Tevy returned his now reddened, hard and eager cock back into her mouth, suckling and pumping it all the way back into her throat. Gabriel pulled on her hair slightly as he threw back his head, moaning harder and grunting softly as he shook, spilling his seed into her mouth. He gripped the base of his cock as it twitched, only removing it from her lips when he was sure every last drop was out. Tevy swallowed happily, after tasting him. She knew he had to of been sweet but she was still a little shocked at just how sweet his cum actually was. She licked her lips and he smiled, panting and blushing hard as he looked into her eyes. "Fuck," he said, laughing softly.

As the rain began to stop, Gabriel snapped his fingers, sending them back to her bedroom in Balthazar's house. He sat her in the bed and pulled a huge towel out of nowhere and wrapped it around both of them. They both leaned against the headboard, their hands held tightly, he kissed her once again as passionate as he possibly could, holding it for a moment before resting his forehead on hers and sighing happily. Tevy lifted her head from his a moment later and yawned. Gabriel smiled even brighter at the cute noise she made when she yawned and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, Tevy," He whispered, "I promise I won't leave you."

 


	4. Reality Bites

It was bazar sleeping next to someone who never slept. Tevy woke up to find Gabriel still there as he promised, and Balthazar, sitting at the foot of the bed. A lollipop clicked on Gabriel's teeth as he spoke quietly to his brother, his arm still around Tevy.

"Goodmorning, Angel," Balthazar said when he saw she was awake.

"Good morning, Charlie." Tevy yawned, the boys laughed at her reference and she smiled as she stretched her arms. She crawled forward and laid on her tummy, resting her head on Balthazar's lap. "Missed you, B, where you been?"

"Oh, you know," Balthazar replied, "Just out there being little old me. Humans just cant seem to get enough of me." Tevy felt like he was hiding something from them, but it didn't matter to her in the moment she was with both of them together again.

"You could bring you little pets here ya know," Tevy rolled herself off the bed and began to slip into a pair of yoga pants, "It is your house, B." She pulled a big, baggy, black sweater over her head, Gabriel pouting at her as she dressed. Tevy stuck her tongue out teasingly at him in response.

"I could, but that would require a lot more room than I have here, I'm afraid."

"Damn, son," Tevy nodded as she pulled her long, black mohawk back into a ponytail, one little wavy chunk of hair hanging down into her face. "I will catch you clowns later though, the half-breed needs sustenance." Tevy, practically skipping around the bed, came over to kiss her brothers on the cheeks, (Gabriel, stealing one on the lips) and then bounced out of the house on her way to the market.

* * *

On her way out of the store after picking up groceries, Tevy noticed that they had opened up a new pet shop across the street. She couldn't resist taking a peek, having a passionate love of animals herself.

There wasn't too much there besides animal feed and a bunch of cages and tanks that housed various small pets. She walked over by the reptiles and smiled at the cute baby bearded dragons and snakes. Around the corner was the small mammals and birds. Tevy didn't seem to want to skip over any of them, looking into each habitat and enjoying every second. As she walked forward down the aisle without watching where she was walking, she bumped into someone kneeling on the floor in front of the guinea pigs and almost fell on top of them.

"Oh, shit!" She gasped, "I'm so sorry, sir, I…" She paused as the man stood up, her eyes moving slowly up his body. He was wearing a long khaki over coat and a blue tie, her eyes finally met his. Radiant, breathtaking, blue eyes shined down on her, gazing into her, now seemingly much less beautiful green ones.

"I apologize, miss." He spoke in a deep raspy voice.

"Oh, no no! I should have been watching where I was going." she paused, awkwardly and laughed nervously. The man was staring into her eyes as if trying to read her soul. "Uh, I'm Tevy." She held out her hand.

"Castiel." He shook her hand and in that very moment the lights powered down.

"Sorry everyone!" the store clerk yelled from the front of the store a moment later, "Electricities been a little faulty since we just opened up."

The lights flickered for a moment and Tevy's heart stopped. In the flickering light, she could see the silhouette of wing behind Castiel. He was an angel. As the lights turned back on, Tevy laughed nervously, "Heh, wellllll, it has been fun, I really must be going now, though… CIAO!" She darted around Castiel and made a beeline for the door before he could stop her. She didn't know if she could trust another angel besides Balthazar and Gabriel and she didn't want to take the risk to find out.

* * *

On her way back, she decided not to mention Castiel to the boys just yet. She wasn't done living in peace yet and she didn't want to even take the chance and possibly ruin things. She was terrified to meet another angel for fear of them finding out about Balthazar and Gabriel.

Tevy walked up to the vast doorway of Balthazar's mansion, the quiet of the forest suddenly being broken when she opened the door letting out loud thumping music from within. Before she could even react, Balthazar reached out and yanked her inside, slamming the door and gracefully dipping Tevy in his arms. "Welcome home, pet," he smirked and stood her back up. She blushed deeply as he winked at her, pulling her into the living room that had been turned into a huge night club.

"How," Tevy started to ask, "Where…. what?"

"Our little Trickster whipped me up some fun while you were out." Balthazar spoke over the roar of the crowd around them and the thumping of the music. He walked with bounce in his step as he pulled Tevy in the middle of the crowd. Balthazar began to dance and looked at her with beckoning eyes.

Tevy laughed and hopped in front of him, barely any space between them and the crowd, she began to move her body to the music in a seductive manner. Before long, the two of them were moving in harmony, Balthazar's hands found her hips, his fingers hooked into her belt loops. He leaned down to kiss her but she spun on her heel and denied him, her back facing him, she pushed herself on him and grinded her ass into his groin as she danced. Balthazar grunted softly in response and held her hips again, nipping at her neck as he grinded himself back on her. Suddenly the music switched completely over to a fast paced, 40's Swing. Tevy laughed and turned to Balthazar who was grinning brightly as he backed away from her, started to move his feet to the music. He grabbed her hands and pulled her with him, she followed his moves and before she knew it the two of them were dancing like a couple straight out of the WWII era. Balthazar spun Tevy and then grabbed her waist, flipping her entire body. As she was being flipped, the room transformed into a dance bar straight out of the 40's. Tevy was back on her feet and completely blown away by her surroundings, including Balthazar who was now dresses in an old timey suit and hat.

"You look ravishing, my love!" He laughed as he spun her into him and held her close for a second before spinning her out and letting her go. As if she had been doing it forever, she continued to dance to the swinging tunes, looking down at herself. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, a black, thick ribbon under her bust, a bow tied on the back. the straps were a matching black ribbon, tied behind her neck. She laughed in excitement as she danced with Balthazar.

As the song ended, Balthazar dipped Tevy in his arms and the both laughed. "B, oh my god!" She exclaimed, "Just… oh my god. How did you know I was a fan of Jazz and the 40's?"

He laughed, standing her up and holding her hands, "Oh, don't thank me, pet," he said, "I didn't make all this, I'm just along for the ride."

'Gabriel,' she thought to herself. As if he had heard his que, Gabriel walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see him dressed in WWII Marine's uniform, wiggling his brow at her mischieviously.

He took his hat off and bowed slightly, "Well, hello there, miss," He smiled and took her hand, kissing it, "May I have this dance?" Tevy blushed and looked at Balthazar, who smiled and winked before walking off. Gabriel pulled Tevy into him and swayed with the music, holding her close.

"Gabriel," she said softly, blushing at how good he looked in uniform, "All this, the music...I don't even know what to say…"

He held her cheeks in both hands, softly rubbing with one of his thumbs, "Then don't say anything." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly and more passionately than he had before. Tevy's heart skipped and her face flushed bright red. She had been kissed by him countless times in the past month but it felt so different this time.

"Tevy," He spoke softly when he lifted his head, he hesitated, looking into her eyes, "Sugar…" he pet her hair back behind her ear.

"Gabriel," Tevy looked right back into his caramel colored eyes, "What's wrong?"

He went back to holding her, slow dancing to the calm, smooth jazz. "All this… this hiding, this escape from reality. I realise one day it's going to have to end. Balthazar, you and I, one day the garrison will find us again. You can hide… Balthazar, he might go unnoticed… but one day someone is going to find out who I am… When that time comes, you have to run…"

"Gabe, don't talk like that…"

"I don't want you tainted by then, Tevy, you're still pure…"

"I am not…"

"Yes, you are, Tevy, you know what matters most in this world… your head isn't filled with lies and hate put there by the garrison."

"Gabriel, where did this come from? What's going on?"

He sighed, "A couple of hunter brothers pulled Lucy dearest from his cage…"

Tevy's heart jumped, "Lucy? No…. you don't mean… Lucifer?"

Gabriel nodded, "Michael isn't pleased… once the both of them take a vessel I'm afraid… we're facing an apocalypse…"

"...I mean…. that's not so terrible right… it's not like we would be involved… only mortals could be harmed in an apocalypse, not us and especially if we lay low…"

"They're my brothers, Tevy… I have to do something… maybe not now but I know in my heart that I have to do something…"

Tevy's chest felt tight, not wanting to think of losing him ever. Gabriel could feel the emotion swell inside her, gripping her chin and pulling her to his lips.

"Don't think right now… just feel…" He said, his voice showing his fear. Louis Armstrong's trumpet wailed from the record player as "Dream a Little Dream of Me' began to play.

"A bit old for this time period, don't you think." She teased.

"In whose reality?" Gabriel smiled, taking her hand in his and wrapping the other arm around her as they continued to dance. As she laid her head on his shoulder, tears welled in Tevy's eyes. They were all she knew and all she had ever wanted. She hadn't known them very long at all but already she couldn't imagine a life without them.

Gabriel's gripped tightened and his wings appeared, wrapping around both of them as the room transformed back into the living room, the song still playing. They both dropped to their knees in front of the giant bay window, his hand cradling the back of her head as he pressed his forehead to her's. Thunder rang out and a flash of lightning revealed the stream of tears running down both of their faces. Balthazar watched the two of them, throwing back a shot of vodka and sulking away into darkness before taking flight into the storm.

 


	5. Hoath

A caterpillar had crawled up onto Tevy's boot as she sat beneath a tree out in the woods. Her stomach hurt and had been hurting since the night Gabriel had told her he might have to leave. And what of Balthazar? He was so important to her too, but where had he been disappearing to? It wasn't shocking that Gabriel was closer to her than Balthazar considering how often he was gone.

A rustle of feathers behind the tree triggered a warm feeling within her. She could tell the difference by now between the sounds the boys' wings made when they flapped. She peeked over her shoulder to see Gabriel walking towards her. No words were said as he slid himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his wing wrapping around both of them.

"I missed you," she said, he had been gone since yesterday. Gabriel nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed her. "Where did you go?"

Gabriel sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Screwing with those hunter boys. They don't seem to be understanding the message I'm trying to burn into their thick, caveman heads."

"Well you do have a rather unorthodox method of teaching, Gabe." She turned her head, he smirked before kissing her lovingly on the lips. Tevy groaned as he lifted his head away, "Don't go, Gabriel…"

He smiled, "I just got here, sugar."

"No i mean don't…. don't go trying to confront Lucifer…"

"I'm not going to, Tev, I'm just trying to nudge those two into letting Mike and Lucy take over. I have no intention of seeing Lucifer at all."

"But you know if you're involved, Lucifer's probably going to notice…"

"I know…" Gabriel sighed, and held her tighter, "So can we just stop talking about it right now? I'm back, I'm here, I'm yours. Let's just…. be…"

Tevy's eyes began to water as she looked into his eyes, "Alright…" He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her again before wiping away a falling tear.

"Just be with me…" his eyes were pleading and sorrowful, gazing into hers. She turned around to face him, kissing his neck gently, taking in his sweet, sugary scent, and nipping playfully at his lips before kissing him again. He brushed back her hair and smiled, giving her puppy eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him acting so cute. "There it is…" he kissed her again, "Thats my girl."

She reached over his shoulder and began to caress his feathers on the top of his wing gently and bit her lip, his facial expression changed instantly and a soft moan made its way from his lips. His eyes never left her's as he softly took her hand and guided it slowly down into wear his feathers were more downy and plush. She pulled on them softly and Gabriel moaned again, more desperately, his cheeks blushing brightly. "oh… Fuck…" he whispered, Tevy was crawling into his lap and reaching into the same spot on the other wing with her other hand.

"Oh-ho, a sweet spot?" she teased as she felt him buck his hips a little under her. He was moaning so submissively for her from her touching that one spot, pulling and rubbing that one bundle of feathers.

"Don't.. stop…" He groaned, gripping her hips and grinding his now full erection through layers of clothing onto her crotch.

"Stop?" Tevy lifted her hands away and Gabriel whined.

"No please, Tevy, Sugar, don't stop…" He was begging, and she loved it. She stood up and pushed her face into the sensitive feathers and moaned brushing her lips on them. The vibrations from her moaning rippled all over his body and caused him to moan again, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, letting his hard cock stand proudly and unconfined. One of his arms wrapped around her leg, the other couldn't resist stroking his shaft as she teased his feather with her fingers and with her voice.

"Gabriel," she whispered into his wing with a moan. His whole body shook with pleasure, his hand stroking a little faster as she stripped her clothes off. He groaned softly, watching her body as she uncovered it for him to see. When she was completely undressed, he wrapped a wing around her, but not to the point where he couldn't still watch her. She kneaded and caressed his feathers some more, not ignoring his sweet spot. He loved the feeling of her naked body on his feathers. He blushed hard as he watched her body twist and wiggle in his wing. He cursed in Enochian and reached down with his free hand to knead at his balls as he desperately jerked himself. Tevy smiled, blushing as she noticed how wet his fingers had gotten with pre. She wanted him to take her but enjoyed watching him pleasure himself because of her. She moaned as she saw him lean his head back, moaning himself.

The both of them were intoxicated with desire, watching each other. Gabriel wined as Tevy reached down and slid a finger between her labia. "Wanna try something new, Sugar?"

Tevy looked at him questioningly when he snapped his fingers. Suddenly her clit began to ache hard. She lifted her hand and looked down, only to watch her clit grow slowly into an impressively sized cock. Gabriel smiled slyly at her and wiggled his brow. "Gabe?" she gasped, "What…."

"Take me, baby…" He said, submissively, as he laid back against the tree, spreading his legs. Tevy laughed and kneeled in front of him. Her erection throbbing at the sight of him submitting and exposing his ass to her.

She smiled, shaking her head in disbelief as he snapped his finger again, manifesting lube onto his hole and her dick. "Are you sure?" she asked, lowering herself, hovering at his opening. He nodded and she pushed forward, her head poking through, she moaned hard at the new and unusual feeling. She pushed harder, popping herself into his rump.

Gabriel threw his head back, "fuck…" He moaned, she pushed herself all the way in slowly, Gabe moaning and panting the whole way. "Fuck me, Tevy…"

She moaned again, starting to pump herself in and out of him, she kissed his chest and neck as she fucked him, listening to him beg for more in his tongue. She gripped his cock and began to stroke as she fucked him. He begged for her to fuck him harder and faster, which she obeyed, kissing his lips and moaning hard into them.

Moments passed as she felt him tense around her cock, his breath quickening. She leaned to his ear, nipping a little before whispering, "Cum for me, Trickster." Her free hand reached out and yanked the plush feathers of his sweet spot again and he cried out in pleasure, his cock pulsing hard as thick, sticky cum shot out and onto Tevy's tits and his own chest, a bit of it hitting his chin as well. His body shook as he lingered in the high of his climax.

Tevy gazed upon him, keeping her cock inside of him as he came. She smiled, enjoying seeing him in such submissive pleasure. After a moment, Gabriel sighed and Tevy pulled out, her new member disappearing shortly after. She looked at the trickster and pouted.

"You're too good at that," he panted, "too dangerous for you to wield that thing, Sugar."

She laughed and leaned down, licking the cum off of his chin before laying next to him. He turned to her and held her hands, kissing her lips passionately. "I had no idea you were into that," she whispered when their lips separated.

Gabriel blushed again, smirking. "It's an urge I get every now and again." he laughed, winking at her and kissing her again. He pulled her closer, their bodies touching. Tevy laughed as she felt the cum squish between them and spread on their bodies.

"Okay," she giggled, "I can't sit with this on me…" she got up and pulled him up after her, grabbing his hand and guiding him a few yards away to a small pond at the bottom of a small waterfall. She slid herself into the water and Gabriel followed, never moving more than a few inches from her. He began to rub his mess off of her in the water, lovingly kissing at her cheek as he did so.

"You didn't cum," He broke the silence, whispering into her ear.

"oh," she looked into his eyes, "Its alright, it was more than satisfying to me to pleasure you like that."

Gabe pushed her against the rocks, "What if I want you to cum?"

Tevy smiled, "Can't stay bottom for too long can you?"

He winked and grinded himself on her hip, he was hard again. Tevy bit her lip and blushed a little as Gabe wiggled his brow at her, the corners of his mouth twisting into a sly smirk. He picked her up and held her against the rocks, her legs wrapped around his hips and his cock teasingly rubbing against her labia. "My turn." He pulled her down, covering his cock completely with her pussy.

Gabriel began kissing her chest and neck softly as he held her tightly, fucking her passionately. Tevy moaned as she watched him suckle at her breast, he felt amazing inside of her again, something felt new though. There was a look in his eyes that she hadnt noticed before. It was a look of complete and total admiration. His noises were sweeter than usual, like he was in a whole different kind of ecstasy and the way he was fucking her felt more sincer. Like there was a purpose.

He held her close as they fucked. Tevy wondered if this was even considered fucking. He was kissing her neck softly as he pushed himself in and out of her slowly. She moaned sweetly in his ear as she held onto him, the feeling flowing through her was new. She felt like she was floating with him, like they were the only two in the world, it felt better than anything she had felt before.

Her orgasm crept up on her slowly and hit her hard. She dug her nailed into his strong back and moaned out his name, much more submissive and desperately than she had before. The climax seemed to linger within her longer, making her 10 times more sensitive. She was in complete ecstasy. "Gabriel," She moaned sweetly into his ear, "You feel… so fucking good."

Gabriels brow was furrowed as he pushed deeper into her, moaning deeply as he hit her back wall. "Tevy..." He whispered in her ear, "Olani hoath ol..."

Tevy's heart jumped hearing the enochian words spill from his lips. She looked him in the eyes as he passionately bucked his hips into her, looking back into her eyes, blushing. His amber eyes almost glowing, Gabriel kissed her tenderly. "Gabe stop..." Tevy said. Gabriel stopped his hips and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice was shaking, he was getting close to cumming.

"Maybe my enochian is rusty .. but did you..."

He smirked and kissed her again, resuming the bucking motion in his hips, a little harder than before. "Oh, fuck..." Tevy moaned, gripping the back of his hair and pulling it gently as she came again.

Her noises pushed him over the edge, he couldn't hold it back any longer. Gabriel grunted as he pulled his cock from her, letting his seed flow out into the water. Tevy kissed him sweetly as he moaned, the last bit escaping his throbbing cock. Gabriel panted and looked into her eyes, "Olani…. Hoath...Ol…" He held her blushing cheek as she looked at him like a deer in the headlights. "I love you…"

 


	6. Don't Go

After their night in the forest together, Tevy and Gabriel seemed to cling to each other even more than before. They had a feeling their time together was quickly running out. Gabriel had shared with Tevy his plan confront his brother, Lucifer, much to her dismay. She knew that Gabriel was scared out of his wits, but that he couldn't hide anymore. He had to try and stop Lucifer, even if he knew there was a chance he wouldn't walk away alive.

Tevy sat in Gabriel's lap in front of the bay window, leaning into his chest and gripping him tightly. They didn't have much time. "Gabriel," She said, softly, her voice shaking. "Please don't go…"

Gabriel sighed, looking at the ceiling and trying not to well with tears. "Baby, you know I have to…" His jaw quivered as he leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

"I cant lose you Gabriel…" She turned her head to look at him, her eyes were tearing heavily, "I love you…:

"I love you…" he replied, "more than you can even imagine, but you know this is something i have to do… and im fucking scared, terrified, Tevy, but I cant hide any longer… need to do something… he's my brother and if the world ends because of him…"

"We can live on after human kind together…"

"Do you even know if you can? You're mostly human now, who's to say you will survive an apocalypse?"

Tevy collapsed into his chest, covering her face in her hands as tears began to flow faster out of her eyes. It was hopeless… Gabriel tightened his grip on her and wrapped his wings around them both. He wanted to tell her he would come back. He wanted to tell her that it would be okay. But he couldn't lie to her. He had no idea if he could walk away from a fight with Lucifer. Calming his voice, he began to sing to her in Enochian, rocking her softly as she sobbed into his jacket.

* * *

She had fallen asleep in his arms as midnight passed. Balthazar was finally home and leaning against the wall next to them. "You don't have to do this, Gabriel." He whispered.

"Then who will?" Gabriel whispered back, as quiet as he could.

"I know you're only doing this because you're afraid to lose Tevy."

Gabriel glared at his brother and snapped his finger, zapping them both outside in the dark of night. "So what? Huh?" Gabriel barked, anger rising in his voice, "Am I not allowed to defend someone i love? And its not just her, how can we sit by and watch Lucy destroy dad's creatures and everything they have made out of this world?"

"Gabriel, they ruined Earth…"

"No, Balthazar… I mean yeah, they have tainted the shit out of it but look at all the progress they have made since the dawn of time."

"With our help!"

"Oh, barely!"

"You've hid away from them for centuries…"

"I'm sick of hiding…" Gabriel was glaring at his brother, without noticing, he had pulled his angel blade and was gripping it tightly in his fist.

"Gabriel…" Balthazar put his hands out in front of him, "Put down the blade…"

Gabe looked down at his blade with shock, quickly stashing it back in his jacket. "B… im sorry i didn't realise…"

"You're not a fighter Gabriel… Lucifer won't hesitate to kill you either way… And then what? Have you told her you're never coming back?"

"She knows… Balthazar… Promise you'll watch over her when i'm gone…"

Balthazar rolled his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head. "Of course i will, you twat… but shes not going to be okay when you're gone…"

"Yes she will… shes strong, i know she will get by without me…"

Balthazar walked up to his brother and hugged him. "Alright you damned idiot, whats your plan?"

"Lucifer will be in Muncie, Indiana tomorrow night… Kali is summoning me there for some meeting with a handful of other gods."

"Your Ex-fling, Kali who still thinks you're Loki?"

"Yes, her… I can use her as my excuse to the Winchesters as to why I'm suddenly gun-ho to help them kill Lucy."

Balthazar sighed again, "You always did love too much, Gabriel."

 


	7. One Last Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One last kiss,  
> before I go  
> Dry your tears,  
> it is time to let you go  
> Because days come and go,   
> but my feelings for you are forever"  
> ~Papa Roach

It was pouring outside, just as it had been the day he answered her prayers. Tevy stood on the porch, Balthazar at her side, Gabriel inches in front of her, his forehead resting on hers and her hands held tightly within his. Her jaw was quivering, desperately trying not to cry. "Tevy," Gabriel whispered, "Dance with me, one last time…"

Tevy nodded as he pulled her out into the rain, holding her closely and swaying slowly as 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' began to play from nowhere. Tear streamed from her eyes as she heard the song come on and she buried her head in his neck. Gabriel tightened his grip on her and extended his wings. She looked up into his eyes as he picked her legs up, cradling her in his arms like a child before bending his knees and shooting up into the sky, his giant, golden wings beating against the air to lift them higher. Tevy held on for dear life, she could barely breathe. The last time she was in the air was before her wings were taken. Gabriel held onto her tightly as he flew higher and higher still until the two of them burst through the storm clouds.

He pressed his head to her's and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Tevy…" The sun was setting and softly lighting their faces. Tevy was enthralled by the way the sky looked above the clouds. "I can only hope you will remember this moment when you think of me when i'm gone…"

"Gabriel…" Tevy's voice broke as she began to weep again, she smiled as she laughed softly, "Thank you… for everything…" Gabriel kissed her as tenderly and passionately as he could, tears escaping his eyes. "I'll never forget you…"

He brought them back down to the ground and set her on her feet. She was shaking as he kissed her again, holding her close. As he lifted his head, he whispered, "Olani hoath ol..."

"I love you, Gabriel…" she replied. Gabriel looked up at Balthazar, who nodded to his brother and soluted him before the lover's eyes met again. She kissed him one last time, the taste of sugar rushing over her tongue, her eyes closed in the moment. As she felt him lift his head, she opened her eyes and he had disappeared.

She turned and walked slowly up to the house, the rain pouring down on her, tears streaming down her face. Balthazar took her hand and pulled her into him, holding her tightly and petting her head. They stood on the porch as she cried.

The archangel who had saved her was gone, and she knew she would never see him again.

 


	8. On My Own

Tevy remained at Balthazar's home for weeks after Gabriel left. She knew he was gone for good at this point. The pain was unbearable but the one thing that kept her going was the thought that he would want her to move on with her life.

She began working in the night clubs. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was pleasing men. But no more whoring herself out. After her short time with the boys she gained a tremendous amount of self respect. She was to become a dancer in the clubs and no one would be able to take her body again without her wanting them to.

One particularly cool, fall night after her shift at the club, Tevy returned home at around 4am, looking for Balthazar as she did every day after work. "B?" She called out as she locked the door, "I'm home, B." The house was dark, she walked farther in and then up the stairs. She could hear someone moving in the study. She knocked on the door to the study and heard Balthazar, "One moment," he said. The door opened and Balthazar was there. "Ah, Tevy. Do come in, I have something for you." He walked into the study and Tevy followed him. She noticed various items laid on the big table in the middle of the room. "Managed to grab this on one of my outings for you…" Balthazar held out a shining angel blade, the handle was worn with age, dings and dents riddled the base.

"Is that…" Tevy's voice shook slightly, taking the blade from Balthazar.

"It was Gabriel's." the word 'was' rang in Tevy's ears. She had accepted that Gabriel was gone but it stung her heart to see and hear this confirmation. "I think you should keep it, he would have wanted you to. And i know you don't have one of your own."

"T-thank you, Balthazar…" Tevy wiped a tear from her cheek and held the blade close to her, before stashing it in her leather, patched jacket. "What is all this, B?" Tevy walked over to the table.

"Oh, well…" Balthazar laughed nervously, "Many things… which one do you want to know about."

Tevy picked up a long wooden rod, it was hooked slightly at the end. "Balthazar…" her voice was slowly showing her worry, "Is this… The staff of Moses?" Balthazar nodded and shifted his weight, "...the bow of Odysseus?" she questioned as she passed over an old bow with Greek lettering on it. " The Ascalon Spear? Balthazar… Why do you have these?"

Balthazar sighed, "Human's will pay a pretty penny for these…"

"By penny, do you mean soul?" Tevy's voice was dripping with disgust as she glared at her brother, "Balthazar… what the fuck do you need human souls for?"

He shook his head, "Worth more than money, especially to those wretched demons who seem to be multiplying lately."

"..You're….. you're taking people's souls… what the hell are they doing with these holy weapons?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, killing each other, seeking revenge, don't really care what they do with them after they buy them."

Tevy shook her head and walked away from the table. "B, you're going to get yourself killed… do you have any idea how much of an offence this is? Or even how immoral this is?" She scoffed and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from this! You're a huge red beacon with all these here and all those souls on your head, Balthazar I'm not putting myself in danger for you." She paused and pushed back her hair. "You're my brother, i love you, but shit dude… how stupid can you be… Thanks for everything… but I can't stay here…" Tevy walked out of the house with her belongings, Gabriel's blade in her jacket, and made her way into town. She was pissed and sad all at once. But she couldn't cry anymore. She just needed to get out and start over.

"Where to now, Tevy?" she asked herself, "I hear Chicago's pretty rad in the club scene…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read this far!! Please look out from my sequel, Fallen Graceless Tevy, to see where Tevy ends up next~


End file.
